


This One Goes To Eleven

by GretchenSinister



Series: My Top Ten Blackice Fics [9]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Pitch sitting on his throne, spanking the hell out of Jack.That’s it."To celebrate not having to put question marks in my titles anymore, have a fic on Tuesday! It’s exactly what it says on the tin, and fully consensual. And, well…there’s a little bit of a surprise at the end.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Series: My Top Ten Blackice Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552192
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58
Collections: Blackice Short Fics





	This One Goes To Eleven

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 3/29/2016.

“Five!” Jack gasped, the sharp sting of Pitch’s hand striking his buttocks fading slowly and merging with the heat brought with extra blood flow. He wriggled and gasped, waiting eagerly for the next blow. His skin was already burning, he was already as hard as he’d ever been in his life, his buttocks were probably already flame red, but he wanted to get to ten today.  
  
But how was he going to get there if Pitch wasn’t going to spank him? Pitch wasn’t supposed to wait so long, they had talked! Was he waiting for Jack to say something else? Well, Jack didn’t want to. He was still good, he knew his limits. Or at least, he knew how to push them, and that was basically the same thing, wasn’t it?  
  
“I want ten,” Jack pulled his mind together enough to ask.  
  
“Jack,” Pitch said warningly.  
  
Jack groaned and dropped his head so that it rested on the seat of Pitch’s massive throne. It actually hadn’t been there until Pitch had mentioned that he had once been called the Nightmare King, and Jack had insisted that he set himself up with some appropriate symbols of that title.  
  
“I swear I can do whatever you want, after this,” Jack said. “I’ll blow you on your throne, ride you, do whatever else you think of.” He felt Pitch shift under him and was soon rewarded with another resounding smack. “Six,” he moaned, feeling himself pulse a little.  
  
“I’d prefer that you showed some understanding of the idea that if I wanted to be blown while sitting on my throne, or the like,” Pitch said, “that I would have made sure that particular article of furniture was present from the outset.” His hand connected with Jack’s rear again.  
  
“Seven!” Jack said, arching his back. “But you’re the Nightmare King.”  
  
“A title that fascinates you more than it does me,” Pitch said.  
  
“Eight!” Jack laughed a little. “But you are enjoying this,” he said. “Unless I’ve guessed totally wrong about what I’m feeling pressed just above my hip. Nine!”  
  
“I enjoy having your naked body on mine,” Pitch said. “And I enjoy being trusted. And I have no complaints about your enthusiastic attentions at any other time; they are extraordinarily suited to this body. But I would like to call your attention to the fact that all the sexual ideas so far have been yours, at least on first suggestion.”  
  
Jack blinked. A terrible thought was making its way through his haze of arousal. “Are you saying you’re not actually interested in sex?” he asked in alarm.  
  
Pitch paused before answering, no doubt to savor Jack’s spike of terror. “No,” he said finally, and Jack could hear the smugness in his tone. And his hand came down again.  
  
“Ten,” Jack groaned out in relief.  
  
“What I’m saying,” Pitch said, lightly tracing his fingers over Jack’s reddened skin in a way that made him twitch and squirm, “is that perhaps you might care to wonder what I’ve been refraining from asking you, and why. Especially when you already ask me to do so many other things already.”  
  
“Um.” It was difficult for Jack to focus while Pitch was starting to caress the inside of his thighs with that same light touch. “If…okay…so if it’s not the spanking itself you’re interested in, then you’re probably not interested in, um, more extreme things that take advantage of the fact that we’re immortal.”  
  
Pitch’s hands stopped for a moment and Jack felt a sudden flatness in his chest. No, Pitch would not find that fun.  
  
“You’d be correct in that assumption,” Pitch said, moving his hands again. “As I feel that sort of thing…hm…relies on a certain idea of me as the Boogeyman, and not as myself. And you…I have hoped you like me, and not just the embodiment of fear.”  
  
“Wha—oh, man.” Jack shifted awkwardly until he was sitting in Pitch’s lap, facing him. This wasn’t the most comfortable position, nor was it best for either of them to have a serious conversation, but hopefully it would be a short one. “Yes, I love you, and not just you being the embodiment of fear. I just…okay, I’ve been making a lot of assumptions, and I want to make it up to you.” He closed the difference between them with a kiss. “I want you to feel like you can be yourself. What can I do? What do you want to do?”  
  
“Oh,” said Pitch, a dark blush—or something like it—creeping up his cheeks. “Nothing too strange.” And he smiled, wider, and wider, and…  
  
“I just agreed to vanilla sex with an eldritch abomination, didn’t I?” Jack said.  
  
“The safeword is still fhtagn,” Pitch said, with a mouth that sadly wasn’t very good for kissing anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> kazechama said: also YAY for finally having the option to reply to your fics again!  
> kazechama said: this was so great. I love your twist at the end <3 <3
> 
> gretchensinister said: Pitch is just super unoriginal in his safewords, no matter who he’s with at the time  
> gretchensinister said: I think it’s because I don’t feel the need to season my blackice with Pitch being a real creep–I mean, that’s just his night job


End file.
